Il Cuore
by GoldenMassacre
Summary: Madam Pomfrey looked up at that moment and saw the fire in Harry’s eyes. His determination and care was blazing in emerald flames and she knew he would do the best he could. Medicine could treat but only Harry could create miracles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other character in this story. They belong to the irreplaceable J. .The plot line is mine though!

Harry woke up feeling strangely tranquil, but after a minute, when his brain began to process pain signals correctly, he realized that he had a raging headache. He got up and headed towards the bathroom to shower. After he finished showering and dressing he headed out of the dormitory, crossed the empty common room, vaguely wondering what time it was, and headed down to the hospital wing. As he entered the blindingly white room he was greeted by the sight of non other than Draco Malfoy being reprimanded by Madam Pomfrey.

"I told you no, woman!"

"Mr. Malfoy, this is ludicrous! You get weaker every day and if you don't tell-"

"I don't see how this is any of your bloody business! Now give me the fucking Pepper –Up potion and let me go!"

"I have never been talked to like that and will not tolerate it from you Mr. Malfoy! Just because you're in a temperamental and emotional state as is common because of the cur-"

"Well if you didn't stick your nose in other people's business then we wouldn't be having a problem! ", said Malfoy his eyes blazing as he stepped closer to Madam Pomfrey, managing to impressively tower over her.

Madam Pomfrey, not intimidated by his size, glared angrily back; her cheeks were flushed. She opened her mouth, scathing retort ready on the tip of her tongue but the sound of a throat clearing made her snap her mouth shut and peer behind Malfoy. Malfoy spun around as well with an expression menacing enough to possibly make his deceased father proud. In the doorway to the infirmary stood Harry Potter who wore an amused and somewhat confused expression on his face. His emerald eyes took in their flushed faces and Malfoy's clenched fists. He walked forward a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Just came to pick up a headache potion Madam Pomfrey. Sorry if it's a bad time…"

"No Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "Mr. Malfoy here was just leaving."

On cue Malfoy turned around, snatched the bottle of Pepper- Up potion from her nimble hands, downed the whole thing and quickly made his way towards the door. As he passed, he and Harry made eye-contact and Harry saw the tiredness Madame Pomfrey was talking about. Malfoy broke the eye contact as he approached the door and violently slammed it behind him. Madam Pomfrey sighed and went to rummage through her cabinets for the headache potion Harry badly needed.

"Here, Mr. Potter…is that all."

"Yes, thanks," said Harry and he finished drinking the potion. _Ah sweet relief._

"Madam Pomfrey, I have to ask…what was up with Malfoy?"

An angry and disappointed looked crossed Madam Pomfrey's face. She huffed and told him icily," I haven't that faintest idea why you would ask me that question Mr. Potter. Perhaps it'd be more prudent to ask Mr. Malfoy seeing as it is and I quote, 'his business.' I suggest you go down to the Great Hall. Breakfast has started. Have a good day."

With that she turned on her heel and entered her office. Harry looked quizzically after her. Something was wrong with the head nurse; she seemed worried. Was it from the argument she had with Malfoy earlier? What had they been arguing about? He got up and headed down to breakfast with his mind raging with questions. As he opened the door and moved towards the Gryffindor table he was greeted by some of his fellow classmates. He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Harry, where have you been? Ron and I were so worried," Hermione immediately said. "You know we worry! You could have left a note or woken Ron up! I mean honestly how hard is it for you to get a piece of parchment and a quill and form some sentences. If you-"

"Hermione, stop yapping already!" said Harry while trying hard not laugh at Hermione's indignant face. "I just needed a headache potion."

"See Hermione, no reason to worry! I, for the record Harry, was not worried," quipped Ron after swallowing a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Yea says the guy who came running down the stairs from the boys dormitory in his Chudley Cannons pajamas frantically asking people 'where Harry was'," Hermione added.

Harry laughed as Hermione and Ron entered one of their glaring matches. They were both really quite impressive though he had to hand it to Hermione she may not have been much of a quidditch player but she could kick ass in a glaring match. No one could beat her, well no one but Draco Malfoy. With that thought he looked up and scanned the Slytherin table for the person in question. He was sitting near the end of the table, nearest to the door, with Zabini and Parkinson. Currently they seemed to be having a serious discussion, one that Malfoy was obviously displeased about for he was glaring at his companions. After narrowing his eyes and saying something, Malfoy got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Zabini sighed and looked straight at Harry. The glare was unbearable but Harry did not want to break it. Finally Harry had enough.

"Guys I'm going for a walk see you later…"

"But Harry we have to get to the carriages in about 5 minutes if we want to go to Hogsmeade," said Hermione.

"No you guys go ahead."

"Harry-", began Ron.

"No I don't feel like going. You two go, my treat", he said as he plunked a good amount of money on the table in front of them and headed towards the door. He could not help but feel the stares of two certain individuals from the Slytherin table.

***************************************HD*******************************************

Draco Malfoy was a cold bastard to the rest of the world. Only Zabini and Parkinson knew that behind the hard exterior was a whole knew person with many secrets. Currently Malfoy was seated on the ledge in the astronomy tower, taking in the morning sun. His hair shone gold and ethereal. He seemed unlike any human, perhaps creature- like. However if a Malfoy ever heard someone refer to their family as creature-like they would most likely castrate you on the spot. The Malfoy family was pureblood, nothing tainted their family line.

As Malfoy let the warm breeze engulf him he thought. It had been almost a year since the Dark Lord was defeated and this was his last year at Hogwarts. He managed to redeem his family name by fighting for the light side but at what cost. He lost his mother and his father and the respect of some of the Slytherins and other pureblood families. Well… his father wasn't that great of a loss. It was actually a cause for celebration especially since it was Draco, himself, who killed the bastard. One day during a legilimency training session Lucius found discovered one of Malfoy's darkest secrets. He threatened to kill him. He has cast Cruciatus on him repeatedly and locked him in the Malfoy Manor dungeons. Malfoy, however, knowing wandless magic after having trained with Snape was able to escape. He arrived at Grimauld place, Snape having informed him of its whereabouts, with only one set dirty robes and numerous bruises to his face and body.

Malfoy smiled humorously as he remembered being greeted with about 10 different wands pointed at his face. His train of thought however, was interrupted by a noise in back of him. His senses heightened and he knew exactly who it was without turning around.

"Hello Potter. Ditched your friends to hang out with a lonely ex-Death eater? I'm touched"

"Sarcastic loner wasn't ever really your style, Malfoy"

Harry came up beside Malfoy and sat on the ledge with him. He gazed at the horizon and the forbidden forest; _Tranquil. _

"So…"

"I hope for the life of me, Potter that you're not trying to make conversation"

Harry smiled a bit. He gazed at the birds that had erupted from the forbidden forest and said, "Well I thought we could talk a bit…like we used to." He finally turned his gaze toward Draco. Draco looked at him and for the second time in the past 9 months of school Harry realized just how tired Malfoy really seemed. Even with the pepper-up potion he had taken a little over an hour ago, Malfoy seemed to be struggling to remain awake.

"Malfoy, have you been sleeping at all?!"

Malfoy closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. His head dropped down as if praying. He finally glanced at Harry and lightly replied, "Just a bit of insomnia, Harry, nothing to worry about." Harry grinned at the use of his first name. During the War, when Malfoy switched sides, he had a lot of trouble gaining the trust of many order members. Surprisingly, the first one he gained was Harry's.

"_How the hell do you expect me to trust you if you spent pretty much all of our days since we've know each other making fun of me and my friends?!"_

"_Have I even made fun you while I've been here? Open your fucking eyes and look around. This is war and what's the point of holding a grudge over something so childish. We've grown up over the course of these months! No time for petty grudges."_

"_Oh please, yea so what's the plan", Harry shouted, his anger tapping into his magic and making a breeze go through the room. "-going to gain our trust! Then what? When the time is opportune betray us and gain back your rank in the Death Eater circle!"_

_Malfoy grew very still. Pain, anguish and desperation exuded from his body. Harry was too mad to notice. _

"_Please!" Malfoy's voice became strained and desperate. "I don't want to go back…I-"_

"_You've never given me a reason to view you any different than the arrogant coward you've always been." _

_Harry crossed the room meaning to leave until Malfoy called him back._

"_Potter wait… you want proof then I'll give you proof. Cast the __legilimency spell on me. There is nothing truer than my mind…I…It's all I have to offer. I won't block you."_

_Harry thought is over. It was a good idea. He suddenly whipped around and cast the spell on Malfoy. His mind quickly became flooded with Malfoy's memories. Malfoy at 7 years old screaming for a broomstick, Malfoy at 12 calling Hermione a Mudblood, Malfoy at 16 meeting trembling in fear as he faced Voldermort for the first time, Malfoy in the Malfoy Manor being reprimanded by his father, Malfoy being struck with a cane across his face, Malfoy under the Cruciatus curse, Malfoy in a dungeon, Malfoy being threatened kicked and spit on. _

_Malfoy._

_Harry ended the spell and quickly glanced at the blonde boy. He looked corpse-like. Lucius had probably starved him from what he saw. The way the Order was treating him wasn't much better. Their eyes met and the dullness in Malfoy's eyes made Harry want to run away and never look back. It was a look of hopelessness; the look you get when you've given up and have nothing else to live for. He turned on his heel and left without a word. The next day Malfoy had a wand and dinner in front of his bedroom door. _

"Potter seriously if you don't snap out of it I will cast such a bad hex on you-"

"Ok no need for a threat."

"Oh great look whose back."

"Shut up," Harry said with a chuckle. He and Malfoy had started talking more after that day. They talked about mundane things at first but eventually went into more important topics. Hermione and Ron were great and all but sometimes he needed to hear things from someone who did not know him truly; from someone who did not care whether if his feelings got hurt or not. Malfoy provided that and it was comforting to talk to him. On one such day when they had finished going over strategy in the drawing room, Malfoy and him remained behind and lounged on the chairs. They were looking at a muggle newspaper; Harry had started teaching him things about the muggle world, when Malfoy made a startling remark.

"_He's kind of hot,"_ said Malfoy pointing at a picture of an actor from an upcoming movie.

With the discovery that Malfoy was gay, Harry felt that another barrier had been broken between them. He remembered his response perfectly.

"_Yes he quite is! And while we're on the subject I'd like to comment on your hair. It's orgasmic"_

_They had both looked at one another grinning… knowing._

"Malfoy," said Harry after a few moments. "Why don't we talk anymore?"

"Well," said Malfoy after giving him a contemplating look, "We both had to get back to our own lives after the war hadn't we? I mean now that the war is behind us we share nothing in common…well besides our sexual preferences but I frankly don't want to sit around with you and point out hot actors from those muggle newspapers if that's what you're thinking. A bit too girly don't you think?"

Harry laughed at the reference to that fateful day. He could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Draco though.

"Draco, why are you so tired"? Harry asked earnestly.

"Nothing, Harry," Draco sighed. "I'd better go I have to meet up with Pansy and Blaise before they kill me." He jumped off the ledge and turned to face Harry. The sun behind him made him glow beautifully, Harry was captivated. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek quickly and grinned.

"Go find your sidekicks, Boy Wonder."

As he closed the door Harry stared after him, his mind and heart content about the kiss.

*************************************************************************************

Harry decided to finish up some homework and roam around the castle. About an hour before dinner he could be found walking down the charms corridor when he bumped into a Blaise Zabini. Harry meant to apologize but he was rudely shoved into an empty classroom.

"Zabini, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up Potter! I need you to listen good because I am only going to say this once. Draco has put it off for to long!"

"I'm listening," said Harry curiously. His ears had perked up when he heard Draco's name.

"Listen, Potter. Do you remember during the battle that Malfoy was fighting his father?"

Harry nodded. Zabini sighed and took a seat on a desk gesturing for Harry to do that same.

"Well while you were fighting Voldermort, Draco was fighting his dear daddy. Fucking bastard wanted to rid this world of such a 'disgraceful Malfoy'. What you don't know is that before Draco had a chance to kill Lucius, Lucius taunted him. He taunted him about the fact that Draco is the only Malfoy to actually fall in love; to actually feel such a 'useless and petty emotion'. It was then that Draco got extremely angry and even I could see that that was the end for Lucius. Draco may not appear strong but he has so much power bottled up inside. I think that Lucius knew that his end was near because before Draco's curse hit him, he hit Draco with one of his own. It was his final 'fuck you' before dying."

Zabini stopped and took a breath. He looked at Harry and continued in an angered voice.

"Draco knew all along what the curse was. It is untraceable so the only way to find out is for Draco himself to tell someone. Pansy and I only found out last month but ever since we got back to school we noticed Draco growing tired everyday, not being able to sleep and slowly losing his appetite. "

"What was the curse? Why hasn't Draco told anyone so that he can get rid of it?"

"Potter, the curse we speak of is not easily rid off. Draco was hit with a curse called Heart's Sorrow or _la tristezza di cuore _as the Italians who invented it called it. It is an ancient curse that serves to render one's heart into a state of grief. People subjected to the curse slowly die. It is a burden to wake up everyday and after a while you just remain awake. Images of your true love plague your thoughts and dreams constantly. Every time that person is near you your senses heighten and all you can think of is them. There is no room for thoughts of food, sleep or pretty much any other basic necessity. You basically suffer from a broken heart but you actually die at the end. It's one of the most sinister curses that show the true dark side of love. I guess Lucius was trying to teach Draco that love is a weakness in his own sick way."

"But you said there is a cure," said Harry frantically.

"The only person who can cure your broken heart is the person you love. If they don't return your love you die after a year. It's like a slow working poison. "

At this moment Zabini got off the desk and faced Harry.

"Potter don't you see? Why else would I tell you this if this did not concern you?!" he angrily screamed.

Harry looked at Zabini and saw the meaning behind those words. It was him. He was the one that had to save Draco. He jumped off the desk and raced towards the door.

"The Hospital Wing, Potter. He's dying."

**Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think : -).


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was a man in a hurry. He had no time for a chat about Quidditch strategy, Herbology homework, Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, or any kind of other subject matter someone might throw at him. He made sure to inform the unsuspecting students who had requested his input on such matters to "Kindly fuck off." Harry couldn't believe Draco had actually kept this from him! It was understandable that his pride might have gotten in the way but geez this was his life they were talking about. A life is valuable not something you throw away for fear of appearing weak!

He rounded the corner and headed straight down the corridor towards the hospital wing. When he approached the doors he threw them open and let them bang against the walls. The noise they made was inviting. It described the exact amount of anger he felt at that moment. Madam Pomfrey looked up from the bed of a student at the sudden noise. If her furrowed eyebrows didn't quite express her righteous anger then her balled up fists sure did.

"Mr. Potter! How dare you waltz in here and..?"

"Madam Pomfrey, though I am sure I am on the deserving end of this tirade, I think what concerns both of us most at this very moment is Draco. So if you would please inform me of what is going on and save the indignant rant for later, I would sure be most grateful. Thanks. "

Madam Pomfrey had the decency to look a bit ashamed that she actually let Draco's condition slip her mind because of a bit of noise. She motioned him over and looked at Draco. As Harry approached he saw how deathly sick Draco seemed. He looked ghastly compared to just a few hours ago when they were on the astronomy tower. His eyes were closed and had dark purple rings surrounding them. His lips were the palest of pinks and his body, now more exposed because of the pajamas he had been changed into, was one of corpses. He looked like he hadn't eaten a healthy meal in weeks. His skin was transparent, spidery veins clearly visible and strikingly dark in comparison. Upon a cursory graze of Draco's arm, Harry confirmed that his skin was indeed colder than should be allowed.

"I've tried everything," said Madam Pomfrey distressingly. Harry looked at her and she seemed to be utterly broken. Her eyes were glistening as if tears were threatening to escape and her breath was coming out in short gasps. She looked at him with so much sadness that Harry had to wonder how much Madam Pomfrey actually got to know Draco while she tried to treat him over the course of the year.

"I…I told him to tell you… I told him that you wouldn't let him die…that you could help…I told him! And now there is nothing left to do but sit here and watch him die. I can't let him die, Harry, I can't! He's suffered…he needs happiness…anything but this!"

She finally broke down and sat heavily on the visitor's chair. Here was Madam Pomfrey, a woman that was often disrespected by Malfoy during previous school years and now she was balling at the sight of his eminent death. Harry was shaken; he had never seen Madam Pomfrey lose her composer like this.

"Madam Pomfrey, look at me. Please look at me. I need you to stay strong. I am going to help him if it's the last thing I do on this earth. I have saved too many people to let such an important one just slip away. I need you to go into your office and compose yourself. I know you care but I need to do this on my own. Don't worry. It's going to be alright…I…I promise."

Madam Pomfrey looked up at that moment and saw the fire in Harry's eyes. His determination and care was blazing in emerald flames and she knew he would do the best he could. Medicine could treat but only Harry could create miracles. She wiped her eyes and stood up giving Harry a small smile.

"Thank you Harry, I know he is in safe hands. He only has a few hours, maybe 2 or 3. Make the most of it." She left to her office and closed the door softly.

Harry turned and looked at Draco. The spell was to be broken only when the love that Draco had for him was returned. Did he love Draco? He was a great friend, had an awesome personality when he wasn't being an arrogant idiot, but was that love. Harry sat at the edge of the bed next to Draco and carefully took his hand. He rubbed his thumb across it and closed his eyes. He tried think of any love he had for Draco but once he did he felt a lurch in his stomach and a voice rung out.

"Do you really Potter? You love such a weakling like this? I swear, even I think that this filth is below your level."

Lucius. Harry gritted his teeth. Was this part of the spell?

"Ah I see my disgusting blood-traitor of a son decided not to inform you of the spell or its specific details. I may be dead but I am the caster of this spell and therefore a memory of me still remains within Draco. Let's see if you can forget all the things Draco here did to you. Can you forget the anger, the hate you felt for him?" said Lucius' voice venomously.

Suddenly Harry was plagued with an excess of memories. Draco tripping him on the stairs… Draco stomping on his nose… Draco calling him a mudblood fucker…Malfoy wishing Hermione was next on the basilisk's list…that ferret cursing him in the school hallways.

The memories dissipated and Harry was left breathing hard and crushing Draco's limp hand within his own. He looked at Draco with an anger he had not felt towards the boy in so long. He hated him with a passion. He…Harry's eyes widened in horror as Lucius' laughter rang around him.

"Well, well, well I see someone's still a bit bitter. If you did love my unfortunate son, Potter, you would fight me like you do the Imperius curse. But obviously you don't love him, you didn't even care enough to realize what he was going through," said the Lucius' voice apparently viciously amused.

Another wave of memories hit Harry and it was worse than before. Draco had been horrible, he was not deserving of Harry's love. He was a disgusting human being…who suffered…who was there for him. With this thought Harry began to fight the surge of bad memories. Draco laughing with Harry during a stroll in the summer, Draco apparently confused by a toaster as Harry watched amusedly in the background, Draco closing his eyes, facing the sunset and spreading his arms out after having been forced to watch Titanic, Draco fighting fiercely on the light side, Draco agreeing to kill his father no questions asked, Draco staring at Harry across the field and both of them sharing the first true smile of the post-war era.

Harry felt his mind fill with these wonderful memories and his anger oozed away. He opened his eyes and stared at Draco with bright green eyes. His magic was electrifying creating whirlwind around them. He was too emotional, to open to control it. He got up and hovered over Draco. As he took Draco's face into his hands he whispered, "Please, hang on for me, don't let go, at least not until you say goodbye. I love you."

And with that there was a bright surge of light. Madam Pomfrey opened her office door in time to see a body fall onto the hospital wing floor.

****************************************HD******************************************

Draco's head was spinning. He was vaguely aware that wherever he was it was too bright and that there was some presence beside him. He moaned a bit and weakly reached up to grab his head to stop the spinning.

"Ah, you're awake, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's eyes snapped open. His eyes landed upon Madam Pomfrey who was handing him a potion and was smiling endearingly. He took the potion from her and after a few seconds his head stopped spinning though his muscles still felt a bit sore. He tried to speak but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and his voice came out hoarse.

"Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be dead? I mean seriously Pomfrey if you found a way around it, I will be forever thankful but now I have to live on and won't even be close to making Harry actually love me. Plus now you know all my secrets and I am going to have to either make you go through an unbreakable vow or possibly have to kill you. And you know how committing murder can be oh so messy…"

"Oh hush you and come here!" Madam Pomfrey said. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "I am so glad your ok."

Draco hugged her warmly back. He had grown quite close to her, especially since she reminded him of his mother, the only person that Draco felt loved him as he grew up. Madam Pomfrey was the first one to find out about the curse. After she asked why he constantly needed Pepper-Up potion he had broken down and confessed. She constantly berated him for not telling Harry about the curse and almost did herself until Draco made her promise she wouldn't. He had explained to her his reasoning and though she failed to see reason in his view she took care of him nonetheless.

"Pomfrey…what happened?"

She released him, stood up and smiled. "Look for yourself," she said while nodding over to the bed on Draco's left. Draco looked and felt his eyes widen. There was Harry looking a bit pale but still quite well to indicate that it was nothing serious. He stared uncomprehendingly at him then whipped his head back towards Madam Pomfrey.

"What the hell happened? What's wrong with him?"

"It seems, Draco, he has discovered some of the costs of love. Now all he needs to do is wake up and see its benefits." With that she turned on her heel and lightly walked towards her office.

Draco stared after her unbelievingly. Harry couldn't possibly…could he possibly love him? Draco was about to call that meddlesome head nurse back but Harry began to wake. On cue Madam Pomfrey came out, she probably had an alert spell on him Draco thought, and grabbed a potion which she promptly shoved in Harry's face when he managed to open his eyes. He moaned and took the potion hurriedly sighing as it had its beneficial effects.

"Mr. Potter, you gave me quite a scare; you have been out for three days! However you, as you have proved so many times before, you are a savior to this world. What would we have done without the intelligence, the beauty, the arrogance, and the narcissism of Mr. Malfoy here?"

Harry chuckled and looked over at Draco who was giving Madam Pomfrey quite the glare. He looked back at the amused Nurse who easily stared back at Malfoy and said, "Madam Pomfrey, do you think we could have a minute…or five?"

She looked at him and nodded adding that they could 'take all the time they needed.'

Draco watched her go then turned around in his bed to face Harry. He was nervous and could not meet his eyes so he chose to stare at Harry's hands. Harry found this oddly endearing and stood up from his bed. He tested out his legs and once he regained control of his muscles he walked purposely to Draco's bed. Draco looked up with a fear in his eyes that made Harry stop in front of him. He looked curiously at Draco and asked, "Why are you so afraid?"

Draco bit his lip and whispered, "I am sorry for making you do this. For making you have to save me. I didn't want you to…feel that you had to yet again put your happiness aside to save that of others. I know you were tired of feeling needed, of being put on a pedestal. That's what you told me. You wanted normality and with this spell, your new found calm would have been destroyed. I didn't want that to happen…I wanted you to have freedom…not to be tied down by expectations yet again."

With a sigh Harry took a hand and placed it under Draco chin. He lifted Draco's head up and made him meet his gaze.

"Is that what you think?" Harry said his voice devoid of emotion. "You thought that saving you would be a burden for me…another expectation?" Harry was becoming steadily angrier by the second. "Didn't you realize that if there was anything I could do to save a friend I would? No matter what the hell has happened in the past no matter how many expectations. I wouldn't do it because it was expected of me; I would do it because I care! Because I would not bear to see another loved one of mine ripped away from me at the hands of death! Draco, if you died and I realized that I could have saved you how the hell do you think I would have reacted! I would have hated myself for not saving you! I would have hated you for not telling me!"

Draco sighed as he tried to remove his head from Harry's grip but Harry held on and didn't allow him to break the gaze.

"Harry, there is another reason…," said Draco quietly.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to die."

Harry's eyes grew blank. "What," he said quietly.

"I was happy with how my life was now. I had my friends back and you didn't hate me. I…I couldn't risk doing something stupid and fucking up all I have gained. I have always said I wanted to die peacefully and not having any regrets. The way things are now…it seemed like the perfect time to do so; to pass away and not worry because everyone who I wanted to have a good recollection of me did. "

Harry ripped his hand away from Draco's chin and clenched his fists. He looked at Draco breathing hard and said in a steely voice, "I can never hate you like I did before. How could you even think that? After the war we both cheered for a new beginning; one that we would go through together. But all of this time you were planning to cut that short? Promise me Draco. Promise me that you won't keep secrets of this magnitude from me again. Promise me that you won't ever risk your life for me no matter what. Draco I can't lose you, not like this."

"I promise," said Draco dejectedly.

At this Harry calmed down and took a deep breath. He walked forward and hugged Draco close to him. "If you love me like I believe you do, you will wait for me. I need to think." With that Harry called out to Madam Pomfrey and announced his departure. She made sure he was well and allowed him to leave. She turned around and gave Draco a sad smile which he could not bring himself to return.

****************************************HD******************************************

Draco remained in the hospital for three more days and not once had Harry came to visit. He however had been visited by Blaise and Pansy who had rushed in and hugged him to the point of asphyxiation. He learned that it was Blaise who had informed Harry and quietly thanked him for doing so. He could tell his friend's knew that he depressed but that only made them try to take up his time more often so that he could forget some of the problems at hand.

By the third day Draco was pretty much back to his old sarcastic self. Madam Pomfrey informed him he was allowed to leave and he gladly jumped off the bed and quickly dressed himself.

"My goodness where's the fire! Was being in the Hospital Wing with me all that bad?"

Draco grinned and cheekily replied, "Of coarse not Pomfrey! You were utmost courteous to me and for this I feel the need to perhaps invite you to dinner? Is 8 o'clock good for you? Dress warm and bring hangover potion! I'll bring the liquor."

Madam Pomfrey laughed and smacked him upside the head. "Drink this it will strengthen some of your muscles and please stay away from this hospital wing unless it is purely for visitation purposes."

"Will do Madam Pomfrey, and remember Friday at 8, I hope you like fire-whiskey!" He called as he opened the door and stepped out into the Hogwarts corridor.

"So, cheating on me already, boy do I feel loved," said a voice behind him.

He whirled around and found himself face to face with Harry who was comfortably leaning against the infirmary doors. He pushed off the doors and walked towards Draco with a smirk on his face.

"So, you're not free on Friday? And here I was planning a little get together with my new catch."

"Harry, not that I am not glad to see you, but frankly I thought you had been too angry to forgive me and needed to reconsider your decision."

"Well I needed to think, I didn't need to reconsider, just think. Why would I reconsider anyways? Even though the curse did rope me into another thing I cannot control, at least it benefits me as well this time. Draco, I promised you my heart when I came to save you from that curse. I can't take back what belongs to you."

Draco smiled and reached out his hand towards Harry. Harry took hold of his and tangled their fingers together. He pulled Draco close to him and whispered, "Can I kiss you? "

Draco nodded and Harry gently cupped his cheek and lowered his lips onto Draco's.

****************************************HD******************************************

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her noted towards the window. There was an infernal tapping coming from that direction and on closer inspection it seemed to be an owl. She stood up and headed towards the window. When she opened it the owl swooped in and perched itself on the window ledge. She untied the note it carried. As she sat at her desk she began reading the note:

_My beloved Madam Pomfrey,_

_As I am sure you have noticed I will not be able to make that date I promised you earlier this week. It seems that my boyfriend has decided to take me for a picnic at the lake. How original, I know. I was hoping we could reschedule for next Friday at 7:00 P.M? The only clue I can give you is that you should wear a Weird Sisters t-shirt and again I provide the liquor!_

_With love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Thank you…for everything._

Madam Pomfrey smiled at his antics. She was sure he would come next week; Draco Malfoy was a man of his word. However as she was a school employee she would have to decline the offer of liquor but no where in the school rules did it say that the Weird Sisters were off limits.


End file.
